


Harmony

by TheDemonLamia



Series: Harmony and Discord [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Relationship, Crowley (Good Omens) is Crowley (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fledglings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Supernatural Crowley, Survivor Guilt, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLamia/pseuds/TheDemonLamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family isn't something you usually have after ticking off both sides of the cosmic coin after the apocalypse that wasn't but life does come with surprises.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens and Supernatural belong to their respective owners as always.  
> These events take place before Dance with the Devil. Mainly written because everyone needed some happiness after that story.

The soft ocean breeze moved through the cottage, causing the aged thing to creak and groan much like an aged man. Crowley nestled deeper into the comfortable nest he had made for himself after Aziraphale had left his side of the bed. Crowley often tried to tempt Aziraphale into the bliss that was sleep but the angel just smiled at him and turned back to his book. Crowley could feel his blood boil a bit, thinking on how the angel played to his long dormant affection and his ever present irritation. Crowley's toes curled in ire under his soft duvet, the thought of the angel prodding him to stay awake and hindering his much needed rest.

After much debate he lifted his head out of the comfortable cocoon and looked around the room for a moment. Slitted eyes took in the soft gray light of the morning and the little bit of sunlight that tried to peek through the clouds. He couldn't hear Aziraphale puttering about in the living room or in the study. That raised some level of paranoia in Crowley and it was enough to get him away from the nest he had painstakingly made. He shuffled across the plush carpet in the bedroom, ignoring the slippers that Aziraphale fussed at him to wear due to his concern that the scales on Crowley's feet would garner damage from the wood flooring. Crowley always scoffed and pointed out to Aziraphale that Hell wasn't all plush carpeting or nicely done oak finish flooring.

Crowley ran his hand through his hair, pushing his long black bangs away from his sight. He wasn't quite up to commanding the unruly strands back to their place just yet. He padded out into the short hallway between the back rooms of the cottage and made his way out to the living room. He paused feeling a gust of wind from the front door where Aziraphale stood with it ajar. The angel was already dressed in his despicable tartan and khaki pants, looking very much like the professor of Literature. It unnerved Crowley a bit, seeing the angel standing there, mug in hand and staring down at the entryway.

"Angel?" Crowley called out softly, feeling a lump settle in his throat.

Aziraphale didn't respond, one hand worrying the side of the mug that was no longer warm.

"Azira? Angel?" Crowley tried again, cautiously making his way to the said angel.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley finally snapped loudly. He relaxed seeing the familiar flinch that the angel possessed when Crowley said his name in a raised voice.

Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder at Crowley, golden tears trickling under his glasses and over his cheeks. Crowley gaped at Aziraphale, stunned at the appearance of an Angel's tears in a eternity.

"Oh...my dear..." Aziraphale said giving Crowley a beatific smile, turning from the entrance a little. That's when Crowley saw it on their front porch. Something gleaming and golden wrapped in swaddling cloth with utmost care. He felt himself fall forward and blacked out before he struck the wooden floor. Aziraphale made a fussing sound before rushing to Crowley as the golden egg on their front porch glimmered in a rare ray of sunlight.


	2. Eggs in a Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my horrible lackness of posting. Life has a way of intruding upon me and squashing a lot of my creative outlets in lieu of responsibilities that I have to acknowledge. But I have found the notes for the stories and I will be posting hopefully a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy and Thanks to everyone who kudo'ed and dropped a comment my way.

Crowley peeked out from between his fingers at the ridiculous sight before him. Aziraphale was beaming beatifically across from him at the kitchen table as he pet the egg in the infant sling. He wasn't sure where Aziraphale had acquired the contraption but he was more appalled by the tartan fabric it was made of. The golden egg sat nestled against his pudgy body and the tartan layers that his partner insisted was a fashion never to die.

Crowley tensed a bit as Aziraphale cooed to the shimmering thing. He worried his bottom lip with his eyetooth before setting his mug heavily down on distressed wooden surface. The angel finally glanced his direction and away from the life changing thing that he had been doting on.

"Aren't you remotely a bit curious or worried about why we have been saddled with a...fledgling? Is that the bloody P.C. term for what we have here?" Crowley asked flinging his fingers in the egg's direction.

Aziraphale's fingers pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as a frown started to settle on his lips. "A fledgling is a gift Crowley. The rarity of this is mind boggling and something to be extremely grateful for. I highly doubt Metatron or Michael gifted this to us. It can only be the Creator."

Crowley swallowed around the after taste of his tea, "Angel. I'm not ready to be a bloody parent of any sssort again. I'm a Demon. We do not handle parenting well. Isn't Adam Young enough of an example? Not to mention that Scottish kid who haunts me every now and again!"

Aziraphale sniffed as he rose from his seat and unstrapped the sling.

"You assume you have a choice in this matter my dear," the angel said approaching the shifty demon. "This is not a human child you were saddled with after a drunken night with a woman of questionable judgement."

“No humans are much simpler than this! They only live for a short period of time. This thing will need constant care and guidance for years! On top of this it will be raised in questionable standards with two of the most despised beings in all of Creation!” Crowley said trying to scoot away from Aziraphale.

The sling was draped around Crowley in an instant and the heavy weight of the egg pressed against his chest. Panicked golden eyes looked to Aziraphale as Crowley's hands floundered around the egg. Distressed hisses and curses in different languages, long dead to the modern world erupted from Crowley’s mouth as Aziraphale adjusted the straps, rather roughly, and pressed the egg against his chest.

Aziraphale's next smile bordered on a close imitation of Beezlebub's as he bent down to kiss Crowley's forehead.

“There it wasn’t all bad was it?” the angel cooed with a soft pat to Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley's face flushed and his hands settled on the heavy weight that was the egg. He could feel the warmth and the steady heartbeat coming from it as it settled into his own natural rhythm. He looked down at the egg in confusion, "Angel what is it doing?!" he asked as his panicked voice pitched to a new high.

Aziraphale gracefully padded away from the table to the stove top. “It’s bonding dear. It enjoys hearing your voice and feeling you close. Like a little chick in the nest with its mother or rather like a hatchling in its nest with the serpent.” The angel ignored the gaping demon to search the cabinets for the flat iron and work on getting breakfast started.

"Eggs in a basket this morning my dear?" he asked producing the eggs from the refrigerator to the counter with a wave of his hand.

Crowley hissed and glared intently at Aziraphale's tartan clad back before getting up with the egg. "You ssstill have an awful senssse of humor Angel," he growled before leaving the kitchen. Aziraphale smiled to himself as he prepared the toast, hearing the demon rant to the egg in the hallway.  
  
Although the smile quickly fell away as he heard a loud thud and Crowley crying out a very loud, "Bugger shite!"


	3. Pea Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm issuing a bit of warning in this chapter. Crowley will experience something akin to P.T.S.D of sorts. Survivor's Guilt is also something I would use to describe this as well. Because while these two are immortal beings they are more like humans in the book than sometimes humans are. I'd think after spending years on this world and seeing so many things it would effect you in a deep way. Especially at a time of great change and stress, such as the impending approach of a child into your life. So in case anyone needs the warning. I will change my tags as well to include angst, and few other things since it's slowly turning away from fluff every now and again. I promise the fluff will return next chapter!

The nursery was quiet with only the soft sound of rain pattering against the window breaking the silence. Aziraphale had color swatches from the hardware store in town, looking through them as they tried to decide on a color for the wall. He pushed his spectacles up his nose as he examined a color called Bagel Beige under a Sandy Tan swatch. His nose wrinkled as he wondered about what bored person came up with these names before glaring right at Crowley’s back. He honestly wouldn’t put it past the demon when he was in an inebriated state to do something as ridiculous as name colors for paints.

Crowley had been quite insistent on a gender neutral tone, considering that their type of being didn't have sexes. Aziraphale was a slight bit disappointed, wanting to paint a bright ocean sky color on the walls and maybe adding puffy clouds. He noticed that today was a rare day when Crowley barely argued against anything with their upcoming parenthood. It was setting Aziraphale a little on edge, in fact, as he thumbed his way through the ring of colors.

Crowley was staring at the painfully white wall with the small patches of color decorating it in exact little squares. He picked at the paint with his nail, slowly wheedling away at the ugly green that had caught his eye. After a few minutes of scraping and scratching, he sucked in a breath through his nose and heaved out a shuddering breath.

Aziraphale glanced up from his spot in the rocking chair as he stopped his reading of paint colors.

"Instead of acting like an overgrown child you could just mention that you do not approve of the color my dear," the angel attempted with a bit of humor in his voice. He shifted in the rocking chair as the attempt at banter fell in the somber silence of the nursery.

"This reminds me of that pea soup we had in Normandy. It was such a tasteless and sickly shade of green that it hurt your eyes if you stared too long at it. Remember Angel?" Crowley asked softly.

Aziraphale set the swatches down in his lap as he looked at Crowley's back. He felt a small prickling at the back of his neck as the reason for Crowley's somber mood became apparent. The demon sometimes fell into these fits, as best as Aziraphale could call them, when he was left to his own mind for too long. He hummed in acknowledgement to placate his mate's question before rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He knew it was going to be a violent fit as he watched Crowley's spine tense almost painfully.

Crowley's eyes were focused heavily on the paint square as Aziraphale rose from the rocking chair. Reassuring arms wrapped around Crowley's waist and pulled him close as Aziraphale buried his face against Crowley's back doing his best to anchor his mate to this reality.

"Don't you remember....how excited that little corporeal was...about going home to his wife and their new baby? He was so bloody sure that he'd be going home to see them. He kept saying his leave was coming. He just had to get through this last battle. He said it so much it made me sick," Crowley whispered as his body started to tremor a bit.

Aziraphale squeezed him tighter, "Crowley...there was nothing we could do for him," he whispered, his voice thick as he fought tears.

"Dying of sepsis on that Go...that fucking forsaken beach...still telling us that he was going home. That he was going to hold his boy!" Crowley yelled as his fist slammed down on the square.

"Why! Why do we get to hold our kid?! Why the bloody hell didn't he get to?! He prayed every fucking night! He made that go....awful fucking soup just so we'd have something to eat!" Crowley screamed beating at the wall. Aziraphale held onto him, flinching as the wall crunched and creaked under the assault.

"We didn't have to eat! We're immortal beings and that miserable little boy...gave us some of his rations because he....because he..." Crowley wheezed and panted as his nails dug into the ruined plaster.

Aziraphale moved his hand to the middle of Crowley's chest, feeling the heavy fluttering of his corporeal form's heart in his agitated state.

"There was nothing we could do Crowley. You know that my dear," Aziraphale said softly. Crowley pressed his forehead against the wall with a heavy shuddering breath.

"I wish I could say something more. I wish I could comfort you with a tale of how I miracled the boy home to his family but...I can't my dearest one," the angel said rested his cheek against Crowley's back.

"We cannot fix the past. We cannot save every human life no matter how much we wish it."

Crowley huffed and straightened his back a bit. He gazed at the ruined part of the wall, most of the green paint vanished into the white dust of plaster.

"I know we cannot Angel...I know this all too well," Crowley said softly as his hand moved to grasp the angel's. Thin fingers worked through the soft manicured ones and squeezed as golden eyes stared into the dark crumbled hole in the wall.

"Cas...his name was Lucas but he told us to call him Cas because the Canadians couldn't get his name just right," Aziraphale said leaning back from Crowley a little bit.

"Castiel," Crowley said quietly. Aziraphale squeezed his hand gently before the demon turned to look at him.

"He has to have a proper heavenly name doesn't he? The Iel always has to follow and all that rot," Crowley said watching Aziraphale.

Aziraphale gave him a worn but tender smile as Crowley pulled him close. The angel tucked his head under Crowley's chin and pressed his cheek against his chest. Crowley rubbed Aziraphale's back gently as he stared at the crib resting along the wall. The egg was cradled in a nest of blankets in the crib with a small crack on the side trailing its way to the top. The demon stared at that crack in the gleaming façade and imagined small bits of frayed feathers trying to make their way out, wondering if he would really see his own fledgling when the time came.  


	4. Toffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of toffee

Crowley muttered softly as he curled close to the warmth he felt nearby. He made a face feeling something hard press against his chest and cracked one eye open to look with a sleepy grumble. The egg was cuddled between his body and Aziraphale's, a hand knit blanket tucked lovingly around it. The angel's glasses were askew as he pressed his head into the pillow next to Crowley. The demon snorted softly, seeing that the angel had finally fallen to his constant prodding to attempt sleep. He gently removed Aziraphale's glasses and moved to set them by his sunglasses on the nightstand. He heard Aziraphale mumble softly in his sleep as he slowly eased his way out of the bed.

He padded over to closet to grab his coat and his warmly lined boots before shuffling out to the door that led to the green house at the back of the cottage. He picked up the watering hose and went inside the balmy building before starting his morning routine with the plants. He had acquired many more, feeling an urge to recreate a garden of sorts after they had moved to South Downs.

Aziraphale had merely rolled his eyes and let Crowley do as he pleased before obsessing over creating a room for his collection in short time. So now they each had their vices and it kept Crowley somewhat sane.

He moved around the green house, spraying the plants as he talked to them, striking fear into a certain rebellious Braided Ficus. He was rather proud of this plant as he had a hand in arranging its branches but it had been shedding more leaves of late.

He rubbed his thumb over a leaf before kneeling down to mist the roots as the branches trembled. He rose from his crouch after a moment feeling satisfied that the plant understood that it could be placed outside in the chill if it didn't shape up very soon.

The gravel path crunched under Crowley's boots as he walked around, humming "Killer Queen," to himself without really meaning to. He shuffled his feet a moment, enjoying himself a bit as he attempted a small dance. After a few moments of his awkward dance he heard a soft chuckle and glanced up to see Aziraphale standing at the doorway with the egg.

Crowley's face flushed with embarrassment, "Mention this to Adam or that witch girl and I will mess with the tea tin."

Aziraphale laughed and came over to Crowley, "I wouldn't dream of it my dear. Only the egg and I should be exposed to your...graceful dancing."

Crowley held up the hose in threat but a small smile managed to cross his lips.

"I left you both to sleep in," he said hanging the hose and switching it off.

"Very charitable of you," the angel said tucking the blanket around the egg. "I blame you for this sleeping indulgence I've been experiencing. You look so peaceful when you're not up mucking things about."

The demon huffed and took the egg from Aziraphale gently. He held it in the crook of his arm before fixing the blanket just a bit. He could feel the excited energy from the egg as the fledgling inside seemed to shift a bit more heavily than usual.

"Do you think it will have a corporeal form?" Crowley asked looking at Aziraphale.

The angel gave a small smile, "I'm really not sure my dear. It’s a good possibility since it’s going to be born in this world instead of Heaven. I never went into the nursery up there to see if infants are given corporeal forms. I'm not even sure how long it will be before Castiel joins us. This is more Raphael's business."

Crowley hummed and patted the bottom of the egg gently, "Well if we needed someone to lose flaming swords at least we have you," he said walking to the door. Aziraphale made an exasperated noise behind his back before following after Crowley with an air of offense.

"It always shows up again...eventually," the angel said managing to catch up beside him. "Perhaps later we can take the Bentley into town and pick up more yarn? I wanted to finish the little cap for Castiel," Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley gave a one sided shrug, "If you'd like," he replied moving to open the door. He paused hearing a soft scratching and cracking noise. He glanced to the egg in his arm as Aziraphale rounded to his other side.

The pair watched as more cracks started to appear on the egg's shimmering surface. Crowley's hands were shaking as he maneuvered the egg to a more stable hold. He felt Aziraphale's hands slide over his as they watched the egg shift and move about.

The angel gave a soft gasp as tiny fingers broke their way through the shell and flexed around the new opening. Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale, making sure they had a stable hold as a small foot pushed through the shell. They pressed their heads together, watching as the pieces crumbled away to reveal the little being they had been waiting for.

Crowley cringed in pain while the baby's grace shone for a brief moment before being contained in its form. Aziraphale pressed a hand to Crowley's cheek, healing the small bit of damage to his eyes.

The baby squirmed and whined, flexing his downy grey wings from their cramped space. Crowley gently eased Castiel to the crook of his arm as the angel fussed as gently arranging his arms to support the infant's head. Aziraphale's fingers lingered on Castiel's small hands while drops of golden tears hit the baby's pale skin.

He smiled affectionately as the baby's fingers grasped his larger finger and squeezed.

"Dark hair like yours," Aziraphale whispered moving a hand to stroke the soft curls on Castiel's head. Crowley made a soft sound of agreement, watching the baby finally open his eyes. Castiel blinked a few times before staring at the pair, his blue eyes carrying an understanding most normal infants wouldn't have.

He made a soft sound as he looked to Crowley, those eyes taking him in intently. The demon managed a smile before flinching when he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked to Aziraphale, seeing a worried but fond expression on his face as the angel's thumb trailed over his cheekbone.

"You're crying my dear," the angel whispered showing Crowley his reddened thumb. The demon felt the bloody tears slide down his face and drip before he glanced back down to Castiel.

"Your nattering papa doesn't seem to realize he's crying as well," Crowley said to the baby as Castiel flexed his fingers. The angel chuckled softly before he moved to take Castiel into his own arms, wanting a moment to bond.

"Your father is rather abrasive sometimes but he's one of the good ones...well as good as he can manage without upsetting his workplace," Aziraphale teased.

Crowley gathered the bits of egg shell from Castiel's legs and the blanket, tucking each piece into his pocket. After gathering enough he shook the blanket and set it over Castiel, watching as the baby grabbed hold and cooed over the soft material.

"I'll set the pieces into the plants. It might be good for their roots," Crowley said before running his finger over Castiel's palm. Aziraphale leaned close to Crowley and pressed a soft kiss to his mate's lips. The demon flushed darkly before managing a small smile, "Sentimental are we Angel?" he teased.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a gentle look, "Only for you my dear," he whispered pressing another kiss to Crowley's lips.

The demon kissed back this time, pulling Aziraphale close so that Castiel was nestled between them. The baby gurgled and squealed watching them intently. Aziraphale broke the kiss to look down at the baby, "Well you're already like your father. Picky about affection and where it is due," he teased tickling the baby's round tummy.

Castiel cooed and grabbed at the fingers before snuggling close to Aziraphale. He examined the fingers with a tired look, his eyelids fluttering while he tried to stay awake.

"Hard work this coming into the world business," Crowley whispered bending down to nuzzle Castiel's cheek. He took in the soft scent of the baby, memorizing it as best as he could with the small part of his reptilian nature that remained.

While Aziraphale smelled of the Garden, tea, and dusty books their fledgling had his own unique scent that was fresh and new.

Castiel smelled like almond toffee, wet earth, and fresh mint from the garden. It seemed fitting that their fledgling should be an odd mix of smells like he and Aziraphale were. Castiel's small hand gently patted Crowley's cheek before the baby nuzzled him.

"Father and Papa will protect you little one," Crowley whispered softly, letting the small bit of love he still felt show in front of the only two who could have it. The demon knew that the love in his form shouldn't exist and it should've been extinguished in his fall from Heaven. However it still lived, deep inside his form in the snarled and dark thing that used to be his grace. Now Castiel and Aziraphale could see it, the small light in his golden eyes as he looked adoringly upon his new family. Aziraphale brushed away a bloody tear and smiled, feeling the warmth and love from his demon.

In this moment they were complete and a true family. Even if it was really a most unconventional one with a grab bag of mortals and immortals making up the roles of said family.


	5. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Crowley, and a couple of cappuccinos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys. Things have come up in life that are a bit hard to ignore. Forgive me. I always have difficulty keeping to a posting schedule on top of this as well.  
> I'll attempt to put up at least one chapter a month but I will do my best!  
> Also I know that Aziraphale can use some forms of technology and I figure after living with Crowley in close quarters he's gonna pick up a few more things eventually. :3

Crowley rested his forehead against the cool edge of the kitchen cabinet as he watched the cappuccino machine burble and work to make it's meager offering. The house was unnervingly silent after almost two weeks of chaotic noise that their new fledgling had brought into their once quiet life. The infant had been content to wail it's cries at the drop of a hat when he was left alone a moment. Or when he decided he was hungry. Or when he decided it was too cold or too hot or too anything.   
  
Crowley was nearing the possibility of a mental breakdown unless Aziraphale beat him there first. The angel had taken to toting the infant with him everywhere since Castiel made it clear who he preferred to be soothed by. Crowley could admit that the best route might not have been for him to sing a lullaby in Hellspeak. The demon wouldn't admit that he was a bit jealous that Castiel would crawl to Aziraphale in his distress and gifted him the small smiles that were rare in between his colicky fits.  
  
Crowley heaved a heavy sigh as he wrestled the cup out from under the spout and gulped it down, needing the boost of energy. In his heavy dozed state he almost didn't notice the soft hiccup behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the adorable bane of his existence settled on his bottom by the doorway. Castiel's face was a splotchy red as the infant rubbed at his eyes with a tired soft sob. Crowley tensed before rushing over to Castiel and lifting him up, trying to prevent the impending doom of another fit. Castiel snuffled and buried his runny nose into Crowley's collar, wetting it within moments as the demon cringed.  
  
"Babies are disgusting," he murmured to himself as he swayed to and fro carefully with Castiel. He busied himself with tending Castiel's soft wings, plucking the old feathers and setting them on the kitchen table. Crowley noticed after some time that the baby was being completely quiet but was still awake as his little fingernails dug into his skin every now and again. He angled his head to take a glance at Castiel and found two bright blue eyes staring up at him with an adoring smile on the chubby face. Crowley couldn't help returning it before carrying the baby over to the cappuccino machine.  
  
"Let's make a cup for your nattering papa hmm?" Crowley cooed as Castiel turned his attention to what Crowley was doing. The two worked in quiet harmony as Crowley gave things to Castiel for him to hold, making the baby take an active interest in what was going on. Crowley managed to avert two crises by keeping Castiel from either tasting things or hitting things with...well...other things. Castiel was fascinated with the machine and its noises in no time as it poured the drink into Aziraphale' s mug. Crowley pried the tea spoon from Castiel's fist before showing the baby how to stir in the sugar and mix it into the frothy drink.  
  
After he finished Crowley set the cup on the counter and chuckled when Castiel reached for another mug out of the cabinet overhead.  
"We'll make a barista out of you then? It'sss not a bad choice youngling," Crowley said helping Castiel make his own mug of cappuccino to take to Aziraphale.  
Eventually the older angel rushed into the kitchen after realizing his young charge had escaped from his crib by turning it over. Aziraphale paused taking in the sight of ten mugs of cappuccino sitting on the counter with his demon and their fledgling making the eleventh before him. Castiel squealed and giggled as Crowley let him spray whipped cream on top of their latest work before letting the baby taste the stuff.  
  
"Cappuccino is probably not the best thing to let an infant have," Aziraphale piped up as Crowley finally took notice of him.  
  
"I've only let him have a couple of sips," the demon sniffed as he turned with Castiel.  
  
Both of them were covered in chocolate, whipped cream, and what looked like ground coffee. Castiel gave Aziraphale a wide smile as he waved his whipped cream covered hands at his papa. The angel chuckled and moved to grab the small camera off the hallway table before turning it on.  
  
"I do need to send Anathema a nice photo of you two for her albums," the angel teased, snapping a quick picture of the two as Crowley scowled at the angel. Castiel blinked at the flash before making a fussy sound, sending Crowley into a quick panic of shushing the upset baby. Aziraphale smiled and left the pair in the kitchen, intent on downloading the few photos from his camera to Crowley's laptop and sending them to their favorite witch and possibly to Adam. The angel paused hearing a soft crash but relaxed hearing the loud laughter of Crowley and the excited squealing of their fledgling.


End file.
